


The Deal

by Rycbar89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Deal with a Devil, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycbar89/pseuds/Rycbar89
Summary: After making a deal with a crossroads demon, Anthea finds herself ten years later with the Devil at her doorstep giving her soul back in return for her assistance in dealing with a creature that she has a particular knowledge of.





	

10 years ago, ….

I ran through a dark and ominous forest, dodging branches and roots that were determined to trip me up. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. My vision was becoming blurred from the tears as I struggled to get enough oxygen into my lungs to continue running fast. A quick glance behind me and I felt that I was far enough away to stop. I stood next to an old oak tree, leaning against as I tried to catch your breath.

Suddenly, I broke down. I sobbed as I said to myself the same words repeatedly: “I can’t do this anymore! I can’t!”. I was on my knees. My face covered with my hands as I continued to cry. I just wanted to give up. What was the point in running? I knew that they would just find me again. No matter how far I ran or how well I hid.

“Maybe I can help” a gravelly voice spoke that made me jump and cower. Stood nearby was a man who was relatively short but held is head high with a sense of pride and arrogance. “Who are you?” I said fearfully. “The name’s Crowley. Pleasure to meet you.” He said as he slightly nodded his head. I stood up with an expression of hatred. “Demon, you spat, why on earth would I ever use your help”. Demons were the second most hated beings on my hate list, the first being of course the terrible creatures that were after me. “Because, darling, I am the only one who can and will help you. Plus, I am the king of the crossroads. I could do a lot for you. For something in return, of course” he countered. I looked at the demon with less fear than I had previously. I wasn’t stupid, making a deal with a crossroads demon was never a good idea, let alone the king himself.

A strangled cry that I unfortunately knew all too well resounded throughout eerie woods. Fear spiked through me at the thought of them getting closer. I had waited too long. I knew that even if I tried to run now, they would catch me. What a choice: run away and get caught, only to suffer a fate worse than death or I make a deal. I glanced back to the smartly dressed demon who looked back with an arched brow and a small smirk, knowing full well the choice I had to make. Another sound was heard, this time closer than the previous one. I had decided. I walked closer to the demon with a determined look. “Fine, what’s the deal?”. His smirked widened “Good choice, darling. I get your soul and for 10 years, you get live an apple pie life without remembering any of this and that lot will no longer remember you and, of course, will no longer pursue you. Deal?” I turned to where the horrid sounds were coming from for a few seconds before turning around and quickly saying deal. He came towards me and kissed me hard and passionately before the world around me turned white.

Now ….

“it was the heat of the moment! Telling me what your heart meant! The heat of the moment shone in your eyes!” My radio alarm played as it woke me up. I heard the familiar bark of my beloved dog as I got of bed and turned off the alarm. As I entered the kitchen with my dog behind me, I unplugged my phone from its charger and quickly opened it to check for notifications when I noticed a text from an unknown number.

I opened it. Probably a wrong number or spam text. Remember, it read. Remember? Remember what? Suddenly, a sharp pain began in my head that quickly spread and turned into a migraine. I stumbled to sit down in one of the dining chairs before I passed out. Images flashed through my mind as memories, that were once supressed, resurfaced. I remember everything. All the monsters I killed, the people I helped saved, the awful creatures that had spent almost a year trying to catch me. I remembered my deal with the demon Crowley. I sat at the table as I came around, slightly dazed, as the migraine ebbed away leaving me with so many new and yet old memories. I heard my phone vibrate on the table loudly as I received yet another text: Ten years are up, darling.

I dropped the phone back down on the counter as I hurried towards one of the cabinets to grab the salt and grabbed my gun that I had hid. I poured salt over my doors and windows in a panic and then stood in a defensive position, readying myself for the inevitable growls and barks of the dreadful hellhounds, that I knew pursued the people whose deals had ran out, so they could drag you to hell. The ring of my doorbell and the knock to my front door made me jump. What kind of hellhound knocked the door? I edged towards the door carefully and peered through the peephole. On the porch stood a handsome man with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed relatively harmless as he stood with one had in his pocket and the other carrying a black briefcase.

“I know you’re in there. Would you be as kind as to open the door? No hellhounds are after you.” He stated in a bored voice.

You didn’t know what to think. Was this Crowley? Did he find another meatsuit? Why was he here and why aren’t there any hellhounds? I slowly opened the door, hesitant in case it was a trap, my gun trained on him. The man advanced into the house all the while looking mostly unimpressed at the house before making his way into the living room as I cautiously following behind. He sat down on the couch whilst placing the briefcase on the coffee table in front. He gestures for me to take a seat. “Now, you’re probably wondering who I am and how I know about the whole hellhound thing” he began. “Crowley?” I asked. “No…. I’m a lot more powerful than that. Most of you know me as the devil or Satan”. I abruptly stood up “Lucifer ?!” I uttered, shocked that the devil himself was currently sat on my couch in my living room. He smirked at your reaction, as if pleased that I had the common sense to be afraid. He turned his attention to the briefcase that he brought. “Sit down and listen” he commanded in a tone that made me obey. “This, right here, contains your soul. I am willing to give it back to you but in return you must offer me your assistance” he instructed whilst motioning to the briefcase.

“your assistance?” I said almost disbelievingly.

\- “yes, as much as I would rather order so mingy low life of a demon to do the work, I am afraid to say that you are the only person who will be able to do the job effectively” he confessed.

\- “What do I get out this?”

\- “well, I should think that immunity against demons and your soul should be payment enough”

I looked down at my lap, thinking about what he proposed. “if you want a little bit more of an incentive. If you refuse, I will drag down to hell myself and become your personal torturer and believe me, I am a lot more creative and imaginative than all the demons combined” he growled with an evil smirk that sent shivers down my spine. “what do I have to do?” I conceded. He straightened his back, the evil look gone from his face as he smiled contently. He flicked open the latches on his briefcase. “The Winchesters. They need your help getting rid of a creature that frankly has been a pain in my backside since I resurfaced. I could deal with him myself but, you know, busy busy. I think you are already quite acquainted, seeing as him and his ‘children’ are the reason you sold your soul. This might hurt a bit” he said before lifting the lid of the briefcase. A white ball light blinded me as it rushed towards me and hits me in the chest. I felt excruciating pain as my soul retied itself to my body.

As the pain ebbed away, Lucifer closed the briefcase before standing up and looking down at me “I want you to find and destroy the Yig. Oh, and one last thing. You might not remember any of this”. He instructed before disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys !! This is my first fanfic on this site. Hope you enjoy


End file.
